Canção do Cisne
by Sweet Nightangel
Summary: Segundo as lendas, os cisnes brancos são mudos durante toda a vida. Porém, antes de morrer, o cisne canta sai canção mais bela. E ela foi a única que cantou especialmente para mim essa canção.


** Canção do Cisne**

_Lead to the river  
Midsummer, I waved  
A 'V' of black swans  
On with hope to the grave  
**Nymphetamine -Crandle of Filth**_

Segundo as lendas, os cisnes brancos são mudos durante toda a vida. Porém, antes de morrer, o cisne canta sai canção mais bela. Em minha existência, eu tive a oportunidade de ouvir esse último canto mais de uma vez. Mas, dentre todos, ela foi a única que cantou para mim essa canção.

Assim como os cisnes são filhotes cinzentos, Ginevra Weasley foi a criança mais sem graça que tive oportunidade de observar. Alguém poderia talvez ter a achado engraçadinha, com seu rosto sardento e seus olhos castanhos vivos demais, mas é incontestável que jamais foi considerada bela ou graciosa na infância. Era uma criança tagarela e cansativa, por demais agitada. As asas cinzentas que batiam mesmo sem saber voar. Vinha até mim, para perguntar por que eu gostava tanto de tirar fotos. Quando eu explicava que era o meu trabalho, aí sim ela não parava de falar. É curioso pensar que segurei essas asas entre minhas mãos, e por muito pouco não as quebrei, deixando-a incapaz de voar. É claro que isso a mataria, mas quem se importa com um filhote sem graça como aquele, uma criança de uma família pobre do subúrbio de Londres, caminhando pelas ruas como se não tivesse nenhuma expectativa? Eu me perguntava se aquele filhote cinzento já seria capaz de cantar, mesmo não sendo um cisne adulto. Eu apreciaria imensamente ouvir a canção roubada cedo demais do pequeno cisne, ou o que quer que ela tentasse cantar, ao menos. Mas ela não cantou, não ainda, não tão cedo. Seus irmãos perceberam o perigo e a afastaram de mim. Não acredito que ela tenha contado o que realmente aconteceu, ela não era tão burra. Tive de continuar me perguntando se os tons seriam mais graves ou mais agudos, quais seriam os acordes e as cadências, a afinação. Se a melodia seria tão desesperadamente bela quanto a dos cines adultos, ou se, por tratar-se de um filhote, a canção soaria diferente de tudo que eu já ouvira. E mesmo que aquele pequeno pássaro fosse tão cinzento e tão pequeno, algo me dizia que ao quebrar suas asas e fazê-lo enxergar que nunca voaria, eu teria a mais bela de todas as canções para ouvir.

Cada canção é única, assim como cada cisne é único. Cada nota é da beleza mais irreal possível, os acordes perfeitos. Melodias mórbidas, não raro desesperadas. Sempre com a tristeza da despedida definitiva. É ridículo, mas real, o modo como conservam presas em suas gargantas suas canções mais belas, guardadas para o final, para cantá-las apenas uma única vez. Eles a compõem durante toda a vida, até os últimos instantes, mas a guardam como a chave de ouro para o fechamento de suas existências? É algo que sempre me pergunto quando tenho a oportunidade de ouvi-la e apreciá-la, nota por nota.

Muitos após ouvir a canção, ficam tão impressionados e angustiados que não desejam ouvi-la nunca mais. Quanto a mim, fiquei não só impressionado, mas fascinado. E sabia que precisaria ouvir aquela canção outra vez, mesmo que para isso mais cisnes precisassem morrer. E mais do que tudo, os anos que passaram me deixaram obcecado por ouvir a canção que escapou entre meus dedos quando a pequena Ginevra bateu as asas infantis para longe de mim, salvando sua vida e sua melodia.

O mais cinzento dos filhotes tornou-se o mais belo dos cisnes, é verdade. Agora, quando a via, ela não era mais a criança suja e sem graça. Os olhos castanhos continuavam vivos demais, mas agora, mais do que qualquer outra coisa, isso me instigava. Tanta vida deveria significar que os acordes seriam perfeitos.

As asas que outrora foram pequenas e cor de fuligem estavam longas e brancas, fortes o bastante para qualquer tipo de vôo. E apenas um observador experiente como eu, dedicado e atento, poderia ver que o anel negro em seu pescoço era maior do que os dos demais. A marca que eu havia deixado em Ginevra. E que contribuía para torná-la o cisne mais belo que alguém jamais veria. Ginevra era o [i]meu[/i] cisne.

O meu cisne brilhava em apresentações em grandes teatros, como atriz. Não que ela tivesse qualquer talento, mas era bela o bastante para atrair a atenção. E corajosa o suficiente para tentar grandes vôos. Ginevra, de criança decadente e sem futuro, cisne cinzento, à estrela do teatro, uma beldade, o mais belo dos cisnes.

Por coincidência, fui contratado para fazer as fotos de exibição de seu mais novo espetáculo. Ela fotografava bem, ao menos isso tinha em seu favor. Suas feições eram suaves, plumas leves brilhando aos flashes da minha câmera. Seus sorrisos eram meus, e ela não sabia. Dez anos a fizeram esquecer do , e o Tom que estava ali à sua frente era apenas mais um entre a multidão. Até que eu penetrasse nas profundezas de suas lembranças. Eu ainda vivia dentro dela, pressenti quando a vi, e a cada contato que tínhamos a certeza ficava mais forte.

Pobre cisne tolo, ingênuo como todos os pássaros. O desejo com que me observava quando eu a fotografava, a voz cadenceada me perguntando se nunca nos tínhamos visto depois de alguns dias de convivência e o doce intrigamento quando eu respondi 'quem sabe'. A boca dela era quente sobre a minha, e eu ria por dentro com a fragilidade tola dela, imaginando o que os irmãos dela fariam ao saber que mais uma vez, a menina imunda caíra nos meus braços.

Ginevra e seus olhares lânguidos, asas brancas, leves, tocando minha pele. O anel negro em torno de seu pescoço, a marca do passado. E ela caía novamente, sem se dar conta disso. Ginevra, o cisne mais belo que eu já fotografara, que eu já tocara.

A beleza dela caída em pedaços no chão na noite em que a visitei em seu apartamento, a garrafa de vinho no chão lembrando sangue. Marcas no pescoço, sangue nos lençóis. E a lembrança da mais bela melodia que eu já ouvira.

O medo que surgiu ao meu reconhecimento, o pedido pela vida, a voz antes tomada de prazer, agora aterrorizada. A cadência da canção dela era maravilhosa, as notas eram indescritíveis. Para o cisne mais belo, a canção mais bela. A única atuação dela que realmente valera a pena de se assistir, e eu era o único expectador. A menina imunda das ruas de Londres, que escapara da pobreza, mas não de seu destino. As asas eram mais longas, mais brancas. Mas continuavam igualmente frágeis de quebrar. E antes cisne mudo, ela me apresentou a mais bela das canções, que contava sobre marcas de infância e um coração despedaçado no presente. Ambos por minha causa. Meu cisne.

'Por que, Tom?'

'Eu já lhe disse isso dez anos atrás, minha Ginny. Porque é belo'.

_Ela andava de um lado a outro do meu ateliê, fascinada com tudo o que via. Não sei por que a levara até ali. Talvez porque ela me pedisse há dias, talvez porque eu queria que ela visse toda a minha arte em sua extensão._

_O fato é que ela não parara de falar e não tinha a menor noção de arte para apreciar ou absorver qualquer coisa. Mas estava ali mesmo assim. Os olhos castanhos brilhantes demais, cisnezinho que deixava penas cor de fuligem pelo chão._

_Os pezinhos batiam no assoalho num barulho ritmado, ela sorria fascinada e eu apenas a observava. Ela estava sem saída, e as asas pareciam a cada segundo mais e mais frágeis. O pequeno cisne que eu tanto queria ouvir cantar para mim. Ali, tão próximo e tão indefeso._

_Como eu me perdi em pensamentos e me distrai ao ponto de perdê-la de vista, eu não sei. Eu não falho de maneiras tão grotescas como falhei naquele dia. Mas o fato é que ela achou as fotos que eu guardava como especiais, porque eram únicas em sua perfeição._

_Ela ficou em choque, trêmula._

'_' esses cisnes estão...?'_

'_Sim, Ginny, eles estão mortos'._

_Os olhos dela fixos em mim, arregalados de pavor._

'_O senhor...?'_

_Eu apenas a enlacei, falando calmamente enquanto observava as fotos também._

' _Ginny, cisnes tem uma existência muito curta e apagada. Eles são até mesmo mudos, sabia? Ou quase. Sabia que antes de morrer, eles cantam pela única vez, uma linda canção? Então, qual é o mal de dar a eles a chance de uma vez, poderem libertar suas vozes?'_

'_Você faz isso por pena?' ela era tão, tão ingênua que chegava a ser patética. E eu não pude reprimir o sorriso quando respondi._

'_Não, Ginny. Faço porque é belo'._

_Ela se desprendeu dos meus braços fazendo uma força surpreendente, e correu para fora do ateliê. Depois disso, só a vi mais uma vez na rua poucos dias depois, com um dos irmãos, que me olhou tentando demonstrar perigo. Uma família pobre e patética, uma criança desgraçada, que não compreenderia jamais que, por estarmos fadados a inexistência da morte, devemos ao menos extrair toda a beleza possível desta. Eu não desejo morrer, e procurarei pela minha vida toda um modo de deter isso. Mas o fato é que, se padeceremos todos, eu ao menos preservarei toda a beleza deste momento. Como o canto dos cines. Como o corpo de Ginevra em meus braços, sem vida, dez anos depois. Quando ela finalmente cantara para mim, e eu quebrara suas asas, como a marca negra em seu pescoço de cisne agora visível para todos, sempre fora maior do que as dos outros cisnes para mim, como o sinal de que seu destino sempre estaria em minha mãos._

_Dizem que apenas os cisnes brancos tem a capacidade de cantar no momento de sua morte. Quanto a mim, sou apenas um cisne negro alçando vôo, com penas brancas misteriosamente misturadas às minhas. Apenas o fotógrafo que guarda na morte dos cisnes, em cada uma de suas fotos que se perpetuarão para sempre, a canção mais bela, que é a canção da eternidade._

_**N/A:**_ Dedicada à Miss, afinal, é a fic feita como chantagem pro chall dela. Te adoroo, viu?

Se gostaram, reviews please.


End file.
